


The Complications of Soulmates

by Supagirl27



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, Erik Comes Through Rift to Alternate World, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kittens, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supagirl27/pseuds/Supagirl27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world there are Soulmates, Soul-marks ,Soul timers, Platonic and Romantic. None of them make thing easy for you to find them they just make everything that much harder for you. You may end up with a 90 year old, a billionaire, Spies, gods, a man with anger issues or anything else the world want to throw at you. You just have to be ready for whatever gets thrown at you.</p><p>Good Luck you are gonna need it</p><p> </p><p>I do not own anything</p><p>I will take requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**In this world there are so many ways for you to find your soulmate.**

**There is Soul-timers which count down to when you will meet your mate.**

**There are Soul marks which will appear when your soul mate is born, or when you are born.**

**There are Soulmates that sing to your soul**

**There are Romantice soulmates that you are sexual with.**

**There are Platonic soulmates that will will only be friends with never sexual with.**

**You may have one or two or even three soulmates**

 

**It all depends on your luck and by the looks of it you may have more than you can deal with.**

 

 


	2. Iron sky  (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up in a shitty situation and end up in the middle of a field in the middle of nowhere. Luckly, Tony Stark crashes right next to you.
> 
>  
> 
> This story will be in three parts. The more it goes the more....dirty?

 

> As a mutant with wings you have a giant target on your back at all times. I can't hide my wings at all so they are out for all to see. I just wish that I could just fly and not have to worry at all.
> 
> It was a nice day out and I did not see anyone around so I decided to go out to fly the friendly sky's. Little did I know that I was followed and it does not turn out good for me.
> 
> I don't fly to high because if I need to get to ground quick it won't take that long. I did not see the man holding a gun pointed right at me. I was to busy enjoying my self and the way the wind felt through my wings. Soon I felt the bullet rip through one of my wings. (God it hurts so bad) I knew I had to fly a further distance because, if I didn't the man could kill me. Once I felt that I had enough distance between me and the asshole I landed in a field.
> 
> "How could I be so fucking stupid" I said angry to my self I am always so careful but, I let my guard down and now I am hurt and scared.
> 
> My wing hurts so bad I can't concentrate on where I am or how to get out of here.
> 
> "I don't want to die here." I said with tears pooling in my eyes.
> 
> They tears did not last long because, I heard a Strange noise in the sky above me. When I looked up I saw a metal man falling out of the sky.
> 
> "Oh shit I said trying to move out of the way before he hit me......No such luck The man hit me with such force that it knocked me off of my feet.
> 
> The impact hurt but, not as much as I thought it would. The fucked up thing is I was more worried about the man that fell put of the sky. ( This trait gets me into trouble.)
> 
> As I approached the man I realized who it was Tony Fucken Stark. I approached him slowly be a useful, I did not want him to think I was going to hurt him. Once I got close enough I kneeled down and tried to see if he was alive.
> 
> "Are you ok?" I asked hoping he was alive As soon as the words left my mouth his face plate lifted up and my life changed forever. Looking back at me was big brown eyes that made my soul sing. The pain i felt mad me cry out like I was a child all over again. I have finally found my soul singer.


End file.
